


Imagine- Harry- I Need a Doctor

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Hospital, Sadness, Self-Harm, music based, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first non-ageplay fan fiction I've posted here. Whoo-hoo.<br/>Harry's been avoiding you for a while and you don't know why. You can't take it anymore and you decide you want to end your life since Harry apparently doesn't want you in his. Turns out it may not be what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine- Harry- I Need a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS MAY BE TRIGGERING. IF YOU ARE EASILY PERSUADED TO CUT YOURSELF, DO NOT READ! GO READ SOMETHING THAT'LL BRIGHTEN YOUR SPIRITS.*

_"I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long..."_

You've had it. You've freaking had it. Harry is just not worth all this drama anymore. If he wants to be by himself, and not you- his _girlfriend_ , then, that's fine. He wants time for himself? Fine by you. He needs some space? You're too clingy? Alright, let him have it his way. It's not like he cares about you anymore. It's driving you insane! You can't take this! He's been avoiding you for days. Is it because of something you said? Is it because you've changed, in a way? That must be it. It's the only logical answer. You go into the kitchen and look for the biggest, sharpest kitchen knife you have. It takes you a while, but you find it. You go into the bathroom and lock the door, in case Harry or one of the other boys come home and he won't see you in there.   
You take the knife and bring it to your wrist. Then, you drag the heavy blade across it, making a deep cut on your vein. Your (eye color) eyes are leaking with tears, and you're clenching your teeth, but you continue nonetheless. It stings like hell. You take the blade and slice at your wrist again. You cry out in pain, the throw the blade in the bathroom sink. It's covered in blood, and the blood is going down the drain. You sit on the toilet, and you feel very light headed. Then, you fall to the bathroom floor and black out.

_"I'm running out of time..."_

Harry walks in the front door, with a store bag. "(Your name), I'm back!" Harry calls. "Sorry I've kinda been avoiding you lately, I was just in a really bad mood... But I'm better now, dear!" Harry doesn't see or hear you. "Dear?" He sets the bag on the sofa and walk down the hallway. "(Your name)? Where are you?" He opens all the doors in the house, and when he gets to the bathroom door and finds it locked, he knows you're in there. "Sweetie, I'm home!" Harry said, knocking on the door.  
No reply from you.  
"Babe?" Harry began to feel a little worried. "(Your name), I'm sorry about leaving you. I really am sorry for it. Please, open the door."  
The door doesn't open.  
Harry takes out his key that he has that opens the doors in the house and digs the key into the keyhole. "Listen, if you're mad at me, I said I was sor-" Harry opens the door and sees you on the bathroom floor, blood pouring from your wrist. He stops dead still, mouth agape. He starts trembling, then bends down next to you. "(Your name)..?" Harry asked, his voice trembling along with the rest of his body. Tears fill in his eyes and he tries to shake you awake. "(Your name)! G-get up!" He says, his voice breaking. When you don't wake up, he gets up and quickly goes to get his phone, tears pouring down his cheeks.

_"I need a doctor, call me a doctor. I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."_

You wake up in the hospital. The bright lights take a minute to get used to, but your eyes adjust to it. Curiosity gets the best of you and you look around the hospital room. Looks like an ordinary hospital room, right? Except one thing. To your left, you see Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall asleep on the chairs a hpspital room had that allowed visitors to sit in. You smile to yourself and watch the boys sleep, Harry's face in Louis' chest, Louis holding him tightly.  
"B-boys..." you say quietly, but Niall hears you anyway. He smiles widely, then wakes up Zayn, Louis, Liam and Harry.  
"Guys, guys! (Your name) is awake!" Niall said. The Niall, Zayn, Liam and Louis turn to you and smile, getting up and going over to your bed, Zayn, Niall, Liam and Louis asking you a billion things at once. Harry just sat in the chair, looking shy and depressed, which is not like him at all. After answering the other four boy's questions, they leave the room so you and Harry could have some time alone. Harry doesn't move from his seat, though. He just stares at the ground.  
"Harry..." you reach your hand out for him. You have very deep cuts in your wrist. Harry slowly gets up from his seat and walks over to you, still looking at the ground. You notice the tears coming from his eyes. "Hazza, don't cry, babe..." you say quietly, gently touching his hand with yours. Harry chokes back small cries, holding your hand without hurting you.  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry, (your name)!" he says between cries."I-i-it's m-my fault! I-I shoul-should have n-never left yo-ou..."  
"Dear, shhhh..." you shush him quietly, brushing his hair out of his face. "It's alright, I'm okay now. I forgive you." Harry sobbed and tried to hug you the best way he could without crushing the tubes that were keeping you alive at the moment. You hug him back, whispering soothing things in his ear and patting his back. You put your lips on his and close your eyes. Harry calms down and closes his eyes too, kissing you back.  
After you two pull your lips away from each other, he whispers, "You better not do that again, (your name). You scared the hell out of me." You nod and smile, kissing his tear soaked cheek.


End file.
